


Look after you

by J_Forever



Series: Black Stories (Dumbledore's edition) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Albus Dumbledore feels betrayed by Grindelwald.





	Look after you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _I don’t own Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts or any of their characters._
> 
>  **Summary:** _Albus Dumbledore feels betrayed by Grindelwald._

_Godric’s Hollow_  
_At night_

Albus’ hand curled into a fist as he watched the scene before his eyes. Gellert Grindelwald was behind the church with a guy named Ernest Hailey, a weak wizard who abandoned his studies and left Hogwarts last year. Gellert was smiling seductively at the pathetic wizard and whispering things Albus couldn’t hear. After everything Albus did to help Gellert on his quest for the Deathly Hallows, he got reward with this? Of course, Albus had never asked for anything in return, and Gellert had never promised anything. But as Albus looked at him now, he felt a stab of betrayal. 

Ernest Hailey took Grindelwald by the waist and kissed him hard. Jealousy coursed through Albus’ veins at the sight of Gellert in Hailey’s arms. How could a powerful and intelligent wizard like Gellert let that stupid Hailey touch him? Why Gellert was degrading himself by associating with that selfish prick?

Albus shook his head, as realization hit him hard. He was feeling betrayed and angry, because he wanted Gellert only for himself. Gellert was his and _only his._ Ernest Hailey was stealing Gellert from him, but he wouldn’t let these two birds to live their forbidden love.

Albus breathed hard, trying to calm himself down. He walked slowly to them, trying to suppress the evil grin on his face.

“Well, well, well,” Albus stopped in front of them. “Look what we have here…” he said with a shake of his head. 

Gellert’s face instantly flushed pink, as Hailey broke the kiss and stepped back. “Albus…” Gellert muttered, under his breath. “I…”

“You’re really disappointed me, Grindelwald,” Albus smirked. 

“Oh, c’mon, Dumbledore,” Hailey said, trying to hide his fear. “Leave us alone. This is not your business!” 

Albus turned to him and laughed. “Not my business? Yes, I think you’re right… This is not my business… But you know what? I think this is your father’s business, Gellert? Did he know what you’re doing here in Godric’s Hollow?”

Gellert swallowed hard. His father would kill him and Hailey. “Albus, please…”

Albus started to play with his fingers. “Hailey,” he turned to the other wizard. “Get out… I need to talk to Gellert alone.”

Hailey bit his lower lip. Gellert’s father would kill him, if Dumbledore spilled the truth. He didn’t want to ruin his life… Even because of Gellert. 

“Go!” Gellert said softly, noticing the fear in Hailey’s eyes. “Albus is my friend… Everything is gonna be okay…”

“Friend?” Hailey frowned in confusion. Of course Albus Dumbledore wasn’t his friend. “Gellert, you…”

“Please, go…” Gellert said again. He couldn’t let Albus talk to his father. He needed to know what Albus wanted from him. Because he was sure that Albus wanted something… He just didn’t know what.

Albus let out a cheeky smile. “You heard the man… Get out!”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Gellert,” Hailey said and walked away.

Albus smiled, as Hailey disappeared in the shadows. “He’s really an idiot, this Hailey… I have to say you…”

“Stop the theatrics, Albus!” Gellert crossed his arms against his chest. “What do you want?”

“I want the best for you, Gellert… You’re my friend,” Albus said, encircling him. “Look at yourself… You were letting this idiot kiss you behind a church. Are you crazy? Do you know what would happen to you if someone else appeared here? Hailey… he’s an idiot, you know that… he would let you fall…”

Gellert cleared his throat. “I…”

“He’s a damn coward!” Albus said, caressing Gellert’s face. “He left you here alone…”

“I asked him to leave,” Gellert swallowed hard. 

“He doesn’t trust me, Gellert… and even so he left you,” Albus whispered in Gellert’s ear. 

“Albus, you can’t tell my father what you saw here,” Gellert said quietly. “I already told you about him… He’s…”

“Shh…” Albus covered Gellert’s mouth with his left hand. “I’m your friend… Your best friend… I only said that to scare your stupid Hailey and it worked… He ran like a rat…”

“So… you won’t talk to him…” Gellert looked at him with plead eyes.

“Of course not,” Albus put an angelical smile on his face. “I love you,” he said, resting his hand over Gellert’s chest. “I’ll never hurt you or abandon you like a rat…”

Gellert nodded. “Thank you, Albus…”

Albus enveloped Gellert in a tight hug and rubbed his back up and down. “It’s okay…” he smiled. “As I said, I have your best interests at heart… But I want you to promise me you won’t see Hailey anymore…”

“You don’t need to ask… I’m sure he’ll not accept to see me after this…” Gellert said, fighting back a sob. Albus was right. Hailey was a coward.

“Like I said, he's a coward. But don't worry,” Albus said, cupping Gellert’s face on his hands and kissing him softly. “I’ll take care of you…” 

_I’ll take a good care of you…_


End file.
